


One of those days

by SakuPenguin



Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kazemaru has a really bad day, Like, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Self-Indulgent, soft, they´re idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Kazemaru has a relly bad dayFudou helps
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou
Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856629
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour and on impulse, sorry if there are mistakes, writing in English is still difficult for me  
> Pls I know I can have some misakes in there, but don´t be rude, I apreciate help and corrections but be nice pls

When Fudou opened his apartment door everything was silent, the lights were off and the dogs didn´t bark to announce his arrival like they usually did. He didn't even listen the rats scratching or biting the cage bars. Everything was quiet, too quiet.

It was almost three pm, Fudou had left home very early and the training had been so long, but at that time the apartment used to be a little more lively. He left his shoes at the entrance and went slowly to the room, when he opened the door, he noticed that the room was also dark, the dogs lying at the foot of the bed and the cat curled up against Kazemaru, who was facing the wall. Fudou approached the bed worried, slowly surrounding it so he could kneel in front of his boyfriend.

"Babe?" he took the bangs off his face, Kazemaru had his cheeks covered in tears and his eyes were red and teary. "Ichirouta... bad day?"

Kazemaru took a long time to nod, almost without energies, his gaze lost on the back wall

"Have you got out of bed?" this time Kazemaru slowly denied. "All right, take it easy, I'm here my love… I'm home... Let's breathe together, okay?"

Fudou rested his hand on Kazemaru's cheek, delicate and soft, caressing him carefully. Breathing slowly for Kazemaru to imitate him.

"You´re doing it so well babe... So... why didn't you call me? I could have come home earlier..."

Kazemaru closed his eyes, sticking his knees more to his chest before speaking.

"It wasn't worth it... I'm fine... I wasn’t worth it "

Fudou got up to take off his jacket and throw it over a chair before sitting on the edge of the bed

"Can I? Or would you rather be left alone?"

"Stay... I don't want to be alone..."

Kazemaru held his wrist forceless, Fudou noticed his hand shaking and raised the sheets to get underneath, one arm circling Kazemaru's waist and the other hand stroking his hair

"I´m here ... have you taken your meds?" Kazemaru denied before hiding his face in Fudou's chest. "Okay, so we're going to stay here all you need, we're going to breathe together and I'm not going to let you go. When you're ready we're going to eat something, take the pills and go to sleep, okay?"

Kazemaru hugged him, getting himself closer to Fudou and his breathing calmer than before, Fudou stroked his back, there was no rush for an answer. He knew Kazemaru well, he knew how it worked, they were already used to days like this. Days without the strength to get out of bed, days where Kazemaru drowned on his own thoughts or Fudou locked himself in their room. Days were Sakuma wasn't able to sleep or eat. They had learned each other habits through the years; they knew perfectly how to take care of each other.

But everything was being a little harder that years, with Sakuma back in Japan and they alone in Berlin, missing their other partner and worried about them

His hand sneaked under Kazemaru's shirt, drawing shapes on his back and waist with rough, hard fingers, and they stayed that way, breathing together, Kazemaru clinging to him, Fudou caressing him and leaving kisses on his forehead.

Kazemaru clung to him more tightly and passed a leg over Fudou's body, sticking to him more.

"I had dream…about them. I… Dark Emperors. The stone. Be... Weak... not being able to do anything... you were there... you laughed and when I woke up you were gone; you were already gone and... I thought it would be forever. I couldn't move, you weren't... I was alone... I was just a scared kid again. What if I'm not enough Akio? What if... you deserve something else, and if I'm not the best thing for you... and I hurt you by staying by my side..."

Fudou moved to hold Kazemaru's face between his hands, his thumbs pulling away the tears.

"I love you" he said with his lips against his skin.

"I love you more than anything Ichirouta, you can do this. You're strong... you are someone bright and wonderful, I´m here for anything... I'm not going to leave you alone, honey, you've got me here... Always... for everything you need..." Fudou began to leave kisses all over his face, slow and soft.

"Every day waking up beside you, every laugh, every time you make fun of me or scold me. Every time I see you, it's the best times of the day. I'm not going to leave you, ever, let alone because there are days like this. I'll take care of you, just like you do with me. You're not a burden, you're the person I love the most, I want to wake up with you by my side and sleep in your arms all my life." Fudou interrupted his own speech with kisses, all over Kazemaru face, his hands stroking every inch of skin he could as if it were the most delicate thing he had ever seen.

"You are strong babe, but you don´t have to go through anything alone, I´ll say it as many times as it takes. I'm here for you, I'm your idiot, I'm the idiot you proposed to... so we have all the time in the world to move forward together..."

Fudou put his left hand in front of Kazemaru's face so that he could see the ring well and Kazemaru bent down to leave a kiss on Fudou's hand.

"We´re going to get married... you said yes... I hope you know it was the worst decision of your life Akio"

"The worst decision of my life was not to ask you much earlier; I can't wait to call you my husband. I love you Ichirouta..." he put his lips on Kazemaru's, and noticed how he smiled a little. "Let's eat... then we'll go back to bed... better?"

Kazemaru nodded

"Yes... A little bit... I'm still tired... But... thank you"

Fudou laughed before getting out of bed, crouching down to lift Kazemaru in his arms and he couldn’t help but squeal while he hugged Fudou's neck.

"No need to thank me, come on. You need to eat something..."

When he left Kazemaru on the kitchen counter he pulled his hair off his face, he still looked a little tired and sad, but he had a better face. Fudou grabbed a towel and soaked it in hot water to wipe Kazemaru´s face and he tangled his hands in Fudou´s hair, pulling him into a kiss again.

"I love you..."

Fudou parted, resting his forehead against Kazemaru's before sighing, his hands resting in Kazemaru waist.

"I love you too, babe..."

**Author's Note:**

> More of the fukazesaku series, once again idk where this would be in the time line


End file.
